


I don't have a lock

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Rue helps Jules and models for her...and things gets heated





	I don't have a lock

When Jules had asked Rue to model for her for her portfolio, the latter didn't think she'd have to wear such girly - and tiny - clothing. It's not that she _hated_ the dress Jules had handed her, it just wasn't Rue's style. Jules loved everything pink and pastels and holographic - aka, everything Rue didn't. 

She still put on the fitted dress and sat on the edge of the bed as Jules painted her face to perfection, trying to not think about how uncomfortable she felt in her clothes. _It's just for a photoshoot_, Rue reminded herself. 

''Do I look beautiful, now?'' Rue asked, batting her lashes in a dramatic manner, holding her hand under her chin as she posed. 

''Of course! You always do,'' the blonde assured, cupping Rue's face and kissing her right between her eyebrows, careful to not mess with the glitters she put all over Rue's face.

Rue's lips turned up, blooming into a smile, taking her mind away for a moment. 

Having the photoshoot at Jules would've probably been more convenient, all of her clothes and makeup being there already, but Jules's dad was home and Rue felt uncomfortable having a 'viewer'. So, Jules brought everything to Rue's...by bike. It was quite the challenge.

Jules kissed her smile and Rue beamed.

''Are you soon finished with the makeup?''

''Almost,'' the blonde responded. ''I just need to apply this gloss-''

''No,'' Rue whined, falling back on her bed. ''I hate gloss...''

Chuckling at her girlfriend's antics, Jules got off the bed and searched through her makeup bag for the sparkly pink gloss. ''Got it!'' she announced, holding the honeycomb shaped tube in her hand.

Jules returned on the bed and sat on the brunette's hips, twisting open the gloss, about to apply it but Rue turned her face away.

''No... It's all sticky and my hair always gets glued in it.''

''This one isn't that sticky. And, it smells good too. Like candies. See?''

She held the doe foot applicator to Rue and she sniffed it. Jules was right about one thing, that thing smelled _good_. But, for the sticky part, Rue will have to see for herself although she's certain that Jules was lying. All glosses are sticky. Otherwise, they wouldn't be shiny nor give you juicy looking lips. 

.

Turned out, Jules had lied. The gloss _was _sticky and now, Rue will have to wash her hair, aka the ultimate eye roll. Her curly and frizzy hair were a bitch to wash and dry. 

On the other hand, she was right about was how good this gloss smelled - and tasted. Once Jules had gotten the perfect pictures of Rue, she took a couple more for her personal eyes, being more goofy and carefree, and found herself kissing the gloss off her girlfriend's lips.

They didn't mean to go that road, but Rue's hand found itself wandering down Jules's back and who was Jules to stop her? She would like it even more if Rue's hand went _lower_. 

Sex was still an uncharted territory between the two, but Rue was getting more and more comfortable with the idea of being with Jules intimately. She was nowhere near ready to go down on Jules - or the other way around -, but she didn't mind some boobs action and wandering hands. 

Soft gasps left Rue's lips as Jules's tongue caressed her's, slender fingers ghosting over the thin fabric of the dress, awakening Rue's nipple with a simple touch.

Rue arched into her touch. ''_Fuck_...''

A sly smirk crept on Jules's lips, breaking the kiss. ''Want me to keep going?'' she asked in a soft voice, not wanting to go past Rue's limits. 

Rue gave her the nod Jules was waiting for and Jules kissed her neck, inching her way down to her collarbone and shoulder. She glanced up as she pulled down the straps of Rue's dress, kissing her soft, bare shoulder as more skin was revealed. 

With difficulty, Jules slid a hand under Rue - who had arched her back -, to unzip the dress. Their eyes locked as the pink silky number was removed from her upper body, the cool air causing Rue to shiver.

Intimacy was something delicate between them. It was all about soft touches and kisses - and sometimes a little bitting for Jules since she was into that. 

Jules kissed between her girlfriend's breast, goosebumps raising at every kisses. Her body was _so_ responsive to Jules. It was as if it was magnetically driven to her.

Some time, Rue's hand had moved to her hip, but it wasn't quite what Jules wanted. Without leaving Rue's skin, the blonde reached for Rue's hand and put it where she wanted it: right on her butt cheek. For a fraction of second, Rue stilled under her, face flushing, but kept her hand there.

''Don't be shy, babe,'' Jules whispered. ''It's just you and me.'' Before Rue could say anything, Jules captured Rue's nipple between her lips and teh brunette threw her head back at the contact, a soft moan leaving her lips, just as her door was pushed open by Gia. 

''Mom is wondering if- _Oh my god_.'' Gia covered her eyes, trying to unsee what she had seen.

''Gia!'' Rue rapidly grabbed the red hoodie that was on the bed, using it to cover her exposed chest. ''Can't you fucking knock?''

Jules looked over her shoulder, smiling at the younger Bennett. ''Hey, Gia.''

''H-hey Jules... Bye Jules.'' Gia closed the door and bolted out of the room, forgetting what she initially came in for.

An amused laugh filled the room and Rue covered her face with her hands. ''That was _so _embarrassing... Please bury me underground.''

''Next time, we should lock the door so we don't scare your sister, again.''

''I don't have a lock,'' Rue informed. ''Mom removed it.'' 

Jules removed Rue's hands from her face and smiled, dipping to kiss her. ''Well, Gia's gonna have to get used to it.''


End file.
